


Cooking with Wine

by longhairshortfuse



Series: food based fics [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have a recipe to make dinner together. It only calls for half a glass of red wine, so what are they going to do with the rest of the bottle?</p><p>On an empty stomach, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> There was a prompt on tumblr about cooking when drunk. Cosleia suggested I write something.
> 
> And lo, there was porn.

Cecil's voice sang out as the front door slammed shut. "Hey Ca-a-arlos, I got everything at the Ralph's." He walked through to the kitchen, babbling about his day to Carlos who listened and smiled as he rose from the sofa.  
"That's great, honey! I printed the recipe, it's on the fridge door. Want to get changed before we start? I mean, last time..." Carlos made a face.  
Cecil pushed his hair back from his forehead. "Ugh, yes, my best floral print silk harem pants were ruined. Can I borrow a lab coat? And some sweats?" He stood watching his favourite scientist's face, one hand clutching the supermarket bag and the other hand holding his hair back. Carlos grinned, leaned forward to kiss Cecil's forehead and nodded.  
"Sure, sweetie, borrow whatever you like."

Carlos took the bag and went over to the kitchen corner of their living space while Cecil got changed in the bedroom. He unpacked onto the counter, ticking items off the recipe as he removed them from the bag. When he took out the wine, he made an involuntary little _Ooh!_ and called through.  
"Ceece? You know the recipe only needs half a glass of wine?"  
Cecil appeared wearing a white thigh-length lab coat and pale grey sweatpants.  
"Yeah, but the zinfandel was on offer and we both like it so I thought we could use what we need to cook and drink the rest later. With a movie, perhaps?"  
"Great idea! Want a glass now? We can drink it while we agree who does what part of the recipe?" Carlos already had three glasses on the work-top. He held the bottle out and cocked an eyebrow at Cecil, who smiled and nodded. Carlos poured one half glass and filled two more generously. He set the glasses next to each other, touching, crouched down and looked along the meniscus of each, comparing.  
"Yep, perfect." He held one out towards Cecil.

They stood together in front of the recipe held up by a _Spiderwolves_ fridge magnet. Carlos sipped his wine and slipped his free arm around Cecil's waist. Cecil leaned in to Carlos for a quick, soft kiss.  
"Mmm. Is it hard? The recipe?" Cecil asked, running his index finger down the list of ingredients and pausing at the instructions.  
"I don't think so. You chop, I'll make the glaze?" Carlos and Cecil held eye contact for a few long seconds. Carlos pulled Cecil in for a longer kiss, closing his eyes and savouring the sensation of Cecil's lips on his. Cecil pulled back a little and giggled.  
"Come on, science-man," Cecil deepened his voice and growled a little. "I'm getting _hungry_ "  
Carlos felt the hairs on the back of his neck respond to Cecil's tone. He shifted his hand from Cecil's waist, sliding it up the length of Cecil's spine, and kissed him once more before letting go. Voice low, a breath in Cecil's ear, "If you need a snack before the main course is ready, I have a suggestion."  
Cecil's pulse quickened and he felt a flush in his neck and cheeks. "O-oh?"  
"Yeah." Carlos pointed at the cupboard by his head. "We still have half a bag of nutmeg seeds from Tuesday."

Cecil laughed and pushed Carlos away. "Tease!"  
"I'm hungry for food, this glass of zin is going straight to my head." Carlos replied. "I'll start reducing the wine with the sugar and spices. You chop the squash and sweet potato."  
Cecil spilled a little wine on his lab-coat. "Oh! Sorry Carlos, will that wash out?"  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Probably not, but it's okay. Um, maybe you should change out of my new sweat pants though."  
"You worried I'll get them messy?" Cecil pulled off the sweatpants and folded them. "That's okay, it's gonna get hot in here anyway." He turned his back, walked over to the armchair, leaned over the back to place the pants on the seat and returned to the kitchen corner with the lab-coat skimming his bare thighs. Carlos leaned against the worktop and watched.  
"Hmm." Carlos stroked the backs of his fingers under his chin. "You look nice in a lab coat."

Carlos fried the spices in a little oil before adding the red wine and Demerara sugar, stirring to dissolve the grains then turning the heat down once it started to bubble. He leaned against the worktop to watch Cecil chop vegetables. 

Cecil did everything with his whole body. Carlos had remarked before that Cecil never seemed to be at rest, he was in constant motion unless he was asleep. When he talked, his arms drew shapes in the air and almost acted out his story. When they watched television, Cecil would fidget with something: perhaps a cushion or, his favourite, Carlos's hair. In the car, Cecil would point out anything of interest they passed on their journey. In the same way, Cecil chopped with motion from his toes to his head. Cecil's feet tapped and his hips swayed in time with the rhythmic movement of his arms as if he was dancing to some internal track. Carlos laughed.

Cecil glanced back over his shoulder. "Hey, you, what's funny?"  
Carlos smiled and hugged Cecil from behind. "Nothing. I am happy, that's all. I was watching the way you move and it made me feel happy. I love you."  
Carlos kissed the back of Cecil's neck. Cecil hunched his shoulders and giggled.  
"Hey, you know I'm ticklish there!"  
"Oh?" Carlos rested his chin on Cecil's shoulder. "Are you? I am _so_ sorry."  
Cecil snorted. "Liar. I have not finished chopping."  
"Mmm. I can see you have a big chopper. You gonna show me how you use it?"  
"Carlos!" Cecil dissolved into giggles. "Your thing hot and sticky enough yet?"  
"Fuck!" Carlos released Cecil and dived for the cooker. He turned off the heat and slid the pan over the hob. "Ugh. My ring was too hot." 

Cecil examined the glaze. "It looks fine. At least, I assume it does. I have no idea how it should look."  
"Hmm." Carlos studied it for a moment, stroking his chin. Cecil watched as Carlos's thumb and forefinger rasped over his slight stubble. "I could add some more wine, just a drop, to thin it?"  
Cecil nodded. "The smallest splash." He held up his glass. "Oh look, I seem to have finished my wine already."  
Carlos laughed. He added a tiny amount of wine to the pan, stirred it and declared the glaze _probably fine._ He handed the bottle to Cecil, who refilled their glasses while Carlos tipped the vegetables into the pan and stirred to coat them with glaze. Cecil greased an oven tray and held it still on the worktop whilst Carlos spread out the glazed vegetables.  
"Okay, that can stay in the oven for, umm, forty minutes?" Carlos peered at the recipe and drank more wine. "What would you like to do for forty minutes?"  
Cecil grinned, held Carlos's gaze and unfastened the lab-coat, one popper at a time.

Carlos set down his glass without caring much where it landed. Cecil was only two steps away but that was too far. Carlos moved in, hands sliding around Cecil's waist inside the lab coat, lips finding Cecil's, kissing with hunger. Cecil responded, pulling at Carlos's shirt, giving up and slipping hands under the fabric to caress bare skin, first with flat hands then with fingernails. He kissed back, lips and tongues meeting, barely breathing.

Carlos stepped back and raised his arms, allowing Cecil to pull up his shirt. Cecil pulled it up from the hem. He left it half off, inside-out and over Carlos's head as he leaned in to lick and nibble at Carlos's nipples. Carlos wriggled away, laughing, and pulled the shirt off his arms and head, throwing it aside. 

Carlos pushed the lab coat off Cecil's shoulders, letting it slip to the floor. He cupped Cecil's face and kissed him again, moved one hand to stroke through hair, the other looking for the hem of his shirt. Cecil pushed Carlos away and removed the rest of his clothing himself. Carlos fumbled with his belt. Cecil pulled his hands away and set about the task of disrobing his boyfriend efficiently.  
"Let me do that." Carlos raised his hands. Cecil laughed. "Um, in the living room?" 

Carlos grinned and nodded. Cecil took his hand and led him the few steps to the sofa. Carlos swept Cecil up into his arms and dropped him onto the sofa, landing on top.  
"Oof! Ca-a-arlos! Careful!" Cecil exhaled.  
"Mmm... m'sorry. Kissit better?" Carlos grinned and waggled one eyebrow.  
Cecil snorted. "Ha! you don't know what hurts!"  
Carlos put on his most serious _scientist_ expression. "I will, in the name of science, have to kiss every part of you in that case." Carlos nuzzled and kissed Cecil from the curve of his neck down to his left nipple. "Unless you specify which part hurts, I will have to assume every part hurts." Cecil drew in a sharp breath, squirmed a little and sniggered.  
"Mmhmhmm this is nice, but what really needs your attention," he pushed Carlos's shoulder downwards, "is my dick."

Carlos laughed. "Has the alcohol made you impatient, sweetie?"  
Cecil apologised. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm this drunk on two glasses of wine. You don't have to... I mean if you want to that's great but... lemme up and I'll go have a shower then we can eat."  
Carlos slid onto the floor, kneeling beside Cecil. "Is that what you want to do? I feel a little buzzed. Our inhibitions are weaker because of the wine on an empty stomach so we are more likely to be direct about what we want."  
Cecil sat up. Carlos stayed on the floor. Carlos smiled. "I know what I want."  
"O-oh?" Cecil smiled back. "What do you want?"  
Carlos put a warm hand on Cecil's knee. He shuffled sideways and pushed Cecil's leg to make room for him to kneel between Cecil's knees, his hands stroking slowly up and down Cecil's thighs.  
"I want to tease you until you beg me to make you come."

Cecil leaned over and kissed Carlos, both hands weaving fingers into his hair. Without breaking their kiss, Carlos clambered up onto the sofa, straddling Cecil. Carlos pulled back enough to ask, "is that a yes?"  
Cecil nodded. "Yes."  
Carlos grinned. "Give me your hands."  
Cecil let Carlos take his wrists and place his hands on top of his own head. Cecil clasped his fingers together.  
"Keep your hands there, honey. Let me do everything for you. Okay?"  
Cecil closed his eyes and let his head sink onto the sofa back. "Yes."

Carlos got down from the sofa and knelt in front of Cecil again.  
"Do you want me to touch you?"  
"Oh-ho yes." Cecil smiled.  
Carlos placed one hand on Cecil's knee and lightly stroked up his thigh, around his hip and over his stomach and chest. Cecil sighed in appreciation. Carlos smiled at the response from Cecil's skin, the fine hairs on Cecil's arms and thighs standing upright. Carlos brushed the fingers of his other hand over the tips of Cecil's hairs, making him flinch and laugh.  
Carlos kissed Cecil's stomach and placed both hands on his shoulders, stroking gentle fingers up and down the sides of Cecil's neck. Cecil tipped his head back farther. Carlos climbed back onto the sofa and kissed Cecil's throat from the notch at the top of his sternum to the point of his chin. Cecil dropped his head, lips looking for a kiss, hands weaving back into Carlos's hair. 

Carlos pulled away.  
"Hey, hands!" Carlos scolded, kissing Cecil anyway. "Do I need to tie your wrists?"  
Cecil grinned and opened his eyes for a moment, looking at Carlos to reinforce his consent. "I think you should do that." Carlos grinned back and rummaged under the sofa. He found the box he knew was there and pulled it out, opened it and removed a length of soft cord. He held it up.  
"Above or behind?"  
"Above, please." Cecil clasped his hands together in front of him. Carlos tied Cecil's wrists with a bow.  
"Comfortable?" Cecil nodded. Carlos pushed the loose ends of the cord into Cecil's hands. "Pull those if it gets uncomfortable." 

Cecil raised his hands back to his head. Carlos stroked three times from Cecil's hips down his thighs then hooked his arms behind Cecil's knees and pulled him forward. Cecil slouched down the sofa, giggling. Carlos trailed his hands slowly from Cecil's ankles upwards, pausing at the top of Cecil's thighs to nuzzle at Cecil's perineum and drag his teeth carefully across what he could reach of the delicate skin. Cecil twitched at the sensation and moaned quietly. Carlos slid his hands around Cecil's hips as far as they would go and pulled twice. Cecil slipped a little farther down the sofa each time.

Carlos paused for a moment just to look, his hands lifted off Cecil's skin. He followed the curves and angles of Cecil's form with his eyes until he met Cecil's gaze. "You okay, babe? Comfortable?"  
Cecil nodded. Carlos dropped his hands onto Cecil's hipbones, tracing the crests with his thumbs. He put his hands flat on Cecil's pelvis to hold him still, ducked his head and nuzzled at Cecil's perineum again. Cecil gasped and giggled. Carlos mouthed at the shaft of Cecil's cock, sliding his tongue around it, sucking very gently, moving up. He grasped the base with one hand, stroked once and closed his lips around the head. Carlos worked his lips slowly down the shaft as far as his mouth would allow, closing his hand around the part of Cecil's cock that his mouth couldn't accommodate. He pulled back slowly, mouth and hand working together, circling and flicking his tongue.

Cecil seemed to be having difficulty in deciding where to put his legs. Carlos let Cecil's cock slide out of his mouth.  
"Babe, if you can't stay still I'll have to--"  
"Do it!"  
Carlos blew a breath over the tip of Cecil's cock, making him twitch and groan. "Do what, sweetie?"  
"Carlo-o-os!"  
"What do you want me to do, Ceece?" Carlos gave the head of Cecil's cock one more swirl with his tongue. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No-o-o!"  
"Do you want me to help you keep still while I suck you off?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"How would you like me to do that?"  
Cecil thrust up into Carlos's hand. Carlos sniggered and let go, delving into the box again. Hmm, we have more cord! Would you like me to tie your ankles too?"  
Cecil nodded. "Yes please."

Carlos untied Cecil's hands. Cecil knelt on the sofa, side on to Carlos, with his hands behind him. Carlos grinned as he looped cord around Cecil's wrists and ankles, testing that there was enough slack for comfort. "You are so good at this, sweetie. Look at you, all tied up and waiting for me to touch you! Hmm, where do I want to touch you now?"  
Cecil shuffled around, leaving his knees wide. Carlos laughed. "Is that a hint, honey?" He kissed Cecil, starting from his lips and working down. Lips, throat, chest, stomach. Carlos paused to find lube. He stroked Cecil's cock with a finger then clasped it again. The other hand made a slick trail backward across Cecil's perineum to his entrance. Carlos drew slow circles around Cecil's hole. Cecil leaned forward, pushing his ass backward. He grunted when Carlos probed one finger in, twisting and circling. He grunted again when Carlos slipped in a second finger, sliding them in and out, twisting and crooking his fingers. 

"Sit up for me, honey."  
Cecil obeyed, his torso upright. Carlos kept his fingers still. He leaned down and took the head of Cecil's cock back into his mouth. With a slow but firm movement, Carlos thrust his fingers into Cecil's ass and his mouth over Cecil's cock. Cecil sank his chin to his chest and made quiet, incoherent sounds of pleasure. Carlos changed the tempo of his motion, occasionally speeding up and slowing down again, until Cecil's whimpers became more insistent, desperate.

Cecil thrust to try to set the pace. Carlos stopped moving and tutted.  
"So impatient! you okay there, babe?"  
"Yes. Um. Close. Faster, please, faster. Harder."  
Carlos kissed the inside of Cecil's thigh. He looked up at Cecil's face, flushed and breathing heavily. Carlos placed his head on Cecil's chest to listen to his heartbeat for a few seconds. Cecil moaned in complaint as Carlos's fingers slid out of him. Carlos cleaned his hand on a wipe from the box.  
"Want me to fuck you?"  
"Anything! Carlos... Just... I want to come!"  
"Soon, sweetie. I promise."  
"I want to come with you inside me."

Carlos helped Cecil move to face sideways again and untied his wrists and ankles. He lubed and shuffled up behind Cecil on the sofa, entering him slowly, stopping whenever Cecil's muscle spasmed. Cecil growled.  
"Fuck. Me. Hard."  
Carlos pushed into Cecil and held on around Cecil's waist. He anchored himself with one arm and clasped Cecil's cock with the other hand. Cecil braced against the arm of the sofa and thrust backward onto Carlos. Carlos thrust, slow and controlled, until he felt the familiar tingle in his groin build, spread. He thrust faster and harder, coming with a grunt and a rumble of pleasure through his whole body. Cecil giggled and held Carlos's hands still.  
Carlos joined in the giggling. "Fuck, I never appreciate how much I need that until it happens!"  
Cecil waited until Carlos pulled out before moving. "Mmm. I came just as you lost control. I think the sofa cover needs to go in the wash."  
Carlos laughed. "Okay, let's be practical. Laundry in a pile here, shower, dinner. FUCK! DINNER!"

Carlos launched himself at the oven. He turned it off and peered through the glass door.  
"Uh, Ceece, will Jerry's Tacos deliver?"


End file.
